icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pump Up The Fruit
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Pump Up The Fruit-20110529213340 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 21:34, May 29, 2011 Omg hi xD Lol I forgot you had a Wiki account too!! :D ILive4Seddie 04:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Your Comment I reposted Sorry I reposted your comment. Itz cuz all the Creddiers started to tell me stuff and I saw your comment and it made me feel better, and I was gunna put your name in it that u wrote it but i forgot. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Itz cuz your comment makes an awesome point. Sorry. iCarlyfreak101 Thanks for forgiving me. And I will take note. Thanks!!! iCarlyfreak101 Nothin much, tryin to think 2 myself that Seddie HAS to get back togother. Common who breaks up & tells each other i Love You & Kiss. Even my mother said they didnt break up. iCarlyFreak101 Exactly!!! The Creddiers are saying "CREDDIE FOR THE WIN." But why? Just cuz Seddie broke up (they probably didnt). Bt there is no Creddie hint. If supposebly 2 them Carly is in love with Freddie, why does she go out with that guy in "iQ". And it would just be wrong if Creddie happens, cuz how will Carly look like if she gets with her Best Friends truely first love. Plus, Sam & Freddie love each other. They said it. Why would it be a Friendly "i love you" if they kissed at the end. You dont see me going with my best guy friend tellin him "i love him" in a friendly way & then kiss him. Nope. It wasnt a friendly "i love you" it was a REAL "I Love You". The Creddiers are just mad cause Freddie nor Carly ever told each other "I Love You". Meaning it. iCarlyFreak101 hi! :D Hi! :) haha, it has been a while! xD and not too much. just finished an essay for school, so i'm pretty happy! :D yourself? :) CreddieCupcake 23:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Troll On This Wiki That Should Be Banned Immediately Done, for three months. I am the one to thank you for reporting them. :) TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 16:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Just came on here to do the same! xD Heyy! ;) haha Thank you for that. :) I also love your posts (which are long enough to be blogs :P). Of course, I'm not really that nice. haha unfortunately I've butted heads with a few people in the heat of the moment. But you seem really friendly and I'm glad you stopped by to say hi! ;) Don't worry, I'm the queen of sarcasm. xD You can't choose who you love--Take it from Sam and Freddie. x3 02:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :) haha, you're telling me! xD i hate essays. :P especially for history. :P pahaha for real! xD i mean i have free time...but i would have more without school. :P craaaazy teachers. xD Bleghhhh so many tests! D: i feel bad for you. haha, i don't have that many that often. xD and yep, that's about how my life is! :) school, iCarly wiki (i seriously need to be on here less. way less. :P), photo editing, music, talking on the phone, facebook, texting...that's my life. xD pahahaha it's fine!! :) i'm pretty bad at conversations, myself. xD so this should be interesting. xD ohhh! random question time! :D 1) are you a Christian? :o i just wondered, because i am. xD and 2) do you ship Gelanie? :o ahaha i've gotten obsessed with it... xD also, sorry this is so late! :o i couldn't respond right away and after the notification went away, i forgot. xD CreddieCupcake 01:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) pahaha i LOVE cupcakes! xD it makes me happy that it's the official Creddie food or whatever. xD the "officials" are pretty dumb in my opinion, but i enjoy knowing them and why they are what they are and junk like that. xD BLECH HISTORY. :P and BLECH PAPERS. :P it just so happens that i dislike both. xD i used to write stories a lot, but that's totally different. xD ahaha i've discovered that if i have something to look forward to when i wake up, it helps me start the day. xD i dislike school, but if i get up and watch a specific show or something (DVR FOR THE WIN<3), it makes the whole day easier. :) 1) haha, well it's awesome that you believe in God! :) that's definitely a plus. xD as far as that making you a Christian, it doesn't actually, but it's a crucial part of it for sure. ahaha :) being a Christian and being spiritually born-again are the same thing. :o a lot of people think of being "Christian" as a denomination or something, but it's just another name for being spiritually born-again, or you know, starting over with a clean slate. :) i have a hard time explaining this, to be honest with you. xD my dad's a pastor, so i've grown up around it and such, but i find it hard to explain sometimes. xD so bear with me. ahaha :) basically, being a Christian/being born-again is like, realizing that not only was Jesus God's Son, and totally perfect, but that He died for you and me, because of all of our wrongdoings. Jesus took the blame for us so we could be with God, despite everything we've done wrong<3 :) the moment when you're really spiritually born-again is when you realize all of that, and ask God to forgive you for everything you've done, and to help you be a better person, and totally His, from here on out. :) becuase He loves us, He'll answer that prayer. :) it's a fantastic moment! <3 haha :) 2) ahaha yayyy! :D i'm obsessed with Gelanie. xD and it's so... not-serious that it's awesome. :) like, i'd die of joy if they happened. xD but i don't exactly expect it to, so i won't lose my mind if they don't. no drama. xD oh! @Sam-I-Ham, @SeddieLove4Ever and i are thinking about getting in touch with an admin to make a Gelanie page! :D we could do it easily, but we want to get permission so it wouldn't just automatically be deleted. xD pahaha my response may have been longer. xD so don't sweat it! :) CreddieCupcake 01:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well....thanks I guess. You're very nice :) Again, I give you greetings. It's just that at times I could be sensitive, sorry. But I would appreciate if we can become friends. Nice to meet you :) KSJDISOSDJAKAJSJAJAKSJSJ HAIII GURLLLL Omg. So I read your comment on Devon's Nathan blog, and.....*jumps up and down excitedly* You're iGagaSeddie092 or whatever?? :DDDD IM SEDDIEOFFICIAL! *jumps around more but stops* Well....ILive4Seddie, Magicboots and I own SeddieOfficial. I had NO idea you were iGagaSeddie. :P [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'ILoveSeddie1234321']] (talk to me!) 11:49, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, my friend ^.^ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsQNJulW4fo&feature=g-all-f&context=G2c15972FAAAAAAAADAA Well, the qhality is horrible, but you can get the hint of what is happenning :)